


Blaze of love

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones References, Miscellaneous Other Characters - Freeform, Modern Setting, hope people like it!, kindof, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: “Why are you going as a girl again?” Theseus asks, wrapping an arm around Leta, cocking his head.“Not just a girl- the Mother of Dragons,” Newt says happily, “I actually get to bring a real dragon into work. How awesome is that?”After the war with Voldemort, the ministry of magic is attempting to infiltrate more muggle culture in with wizards. This includes the brilliant TV show- Game of Thrones. Will any relationships form at the dress up party commemorating the premiere of season seven, or will it all go up in smoke?





	Blaze of love

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks I have no idea what this is either. I actually do have ideas about stories for Crimes of Grindlewald and I actually planned of writing more of my third movie story last night. But I watched an entire season of Game of Thrones yesterday and couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here's a story for people who love Newtina and also watch Game of Thrones! Hope there's some of you out there.  
> Disclaimer: I've set this when season 7 comes out, but it's also set 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts...oops. It's a bit confusing, but I think it works. Plus spoilers for season 6 Game of Thrones if you haven't watched it! (Didn't think I'd ever write that when writing about Harry Potter characters, but there you go!)  
> Enjoy!

“Theseus have you ever actually watched the show?” Newt catches his brother’s reflection in the mirror, and almost doubles over with laughter.

“Only glimpses when you and Leta watch it,” Theseus retorts back peevishly, self-consciously winding his white tail between his fingers. He’s absolutely covered in white fluff, and has found some cheap white cat ears on fix on his head, “there’s a white dog in it, isn’t there?”

It’s been five years since Voldemort was defeated, and so far the new minister of magic has been excellent. Kingsley Shacklebolt has not only dispersed with the disgusting act of forcing people to madness by placing prisoners with dementors, but he’s also been successful with beginning to infiltrate muggle culture in with wizards. There are many positives to this directive: getting to write with pens instead of quills, older wizards not being stopped in the street to be asked why they're wearing a kilt with a woman’s blouse. And best of all, being introduced to the fantastic award winning show, Game of Thrones.  
It’s safe to say, that not just in the muggle world has this show thrived. Each morning the newest episodes are discussed reverently over tea and coffee at the ministry. Newt has never worked in a more united office when the Tyrells were murdered last year. Which is why, as a treat, their mighty minister has organised a fancy dress party for the celebration of the seventh season's premiere. Which basically means witches and wizards from every department are going to dress up, get drunk and watch their favourite show. And even Newt- who detests parties- is bloody well looking forward to it. Everyone he knows and cares about watches the show. Except for- obviously- his older brother.

“Why do you want to marry him again?” Newt turns back to the mirror rolling his eyes.

Leta slaps him playfully on the back of his head, walking over to kiss Theseus sloppily. She’s going as Margery Tyrell- her favourite character- she likes her sneaky, conniving, wild nature, says it reminds her of herself. Those are the reasons Newt doesn’t like Margery personally, but he will never tell Leta that. She’s currently swatting Theseus away from her, who has obviously attempted to run his fingers through her hair.

“Don’t! Do you have any idea how long these braids took?” she grabs a pillow and holds it up between them.

“Babe, you can do magic,” Theseus says confused, attempting to snatch the pillow away.

“Not tonight I can’t, I’ve got to stay in character,” brushing down her flawless dress, and re-adjusting the large rose brooch at her waist, “How’s it going Newt?” she calls from the couch. 

“Better I hope,” Newt answers back. He’s been trying to charm his hair white, but appearance spells have never been his forte. 

“Why are you going as a girl again?” Theseus asks, wrapping an arm around Leta, cocking his head. 

“Not just a girl- the Mother of Dragons,” Newt says happily, “I actually get to bring a real dragon into work. How awesome is that?”

“It’d be more awesome if you’d let me set it onto that bitch who works in the misuse of muggle artefacts office,” Leta says darkly and Newt ignores her. 

Newt himself was wearing a large white shirt, tight grey pants and boots, and his trademark long blue coat. Very Danynerys season three. He’s finished off his look with a small brown bag tied around his waist filled with miscellaneous meat, for Sampson his Norwegian Ridgeback. Newt whistles and the dragon flies onto his back, nudging at his head.

“Tonight is going to be spectacular,” he says turning round and bowing proudly (to Sampson’s distaste). Leta cheers. They’ve watched every episode together, and she is properly obsessed. He wouldn’t put it past her to go to the muggle comic-con thing if she could get tickets.

“I know another reason for you to get excited for tonight,” Theseus says knowingly, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Why?” Newt says leaning up against the dining room table, crossing one leg over the other causally.

“That pretty little American auror is coming. Or should I say tall American auror,” he says apparently lost in thought, and ignoring how Newt’s stable foot slips out from under him.

“Tina is not coming,” Newt says testily, hanging on to the tables edge, getting his balance back, “she told me she had other plans,”

It was only four days ago when he asked her. Not to go together, although he had told himself for weeks that that is what he was going to do. But all that came out at the time was... just if she was going to be there. Maybe he’d see her there, maybe they could talk, or watch the episode together. 

“I don’t know,” she’d said sadly to his intense disappointment, “my sisters going to be visitin’ from New York, and I’d promised we’d go to dinner with her and her husband,” she’d trailed off noticing his downcast eyes.

“But tell me how it goes yeah? The Weasley near my desk, loves to present gossip as facts,” she'd given him a sweet smile and waved goodbye to Pickett causing his stomach to swoop. Completely innocently he’d tried to tell himself. Unsuccessfully.

“Then why was here name written down on the bottom of the ‘yes’ list yesterday?” Theseus asks, mock innocently. Newt stares at him, disbelievingly. 

“You’re lying,” he says distastefully. Tina’s never lied to him. She’s been blunt, rude, crass, frightened, excited, hopeful- actually everything under the sun. But she’d never lie. She never hides her emotions or what she means. And even when she tries, he can always tell. Her emotions always swell up on her face, as clear as day, almost like a creature. He finds it refreshing. 

“I believe it was… a last minute decision,” Theseus shrugs, “But I’m the head of her department brother, I know who’s going to be there,”

Newt slowly takes this information in, a stupid grin slowly growing on his face.

“We’d better get going then,” Leta say, standing and clapping her hands together, “we wouldn’t want Newt to give the wrong impression,” she gives him a rouge grin. And if Newt spends an extra two minutes on his hair before they leave, Leta and Theseus don't mention it.  
\------  
The ministry's atrium is buzzing and covered in decorative, magically moving house banners. The roaring Lannister lion, the howling wolf of the Starks and the fire breathing dragons of the Targaryens. Sampson flaps his wings in their direction, squawking loudly. 

“That dragon better be transfigured, Scamander,” Hermione Weasley calls sternly from her station by the drinks table. She’s come as Missandei, a highly pregnant Missandei, her husband who’s come as Podrick hovers protectively beside her.

“Of course, Mrs Weasley,” he says crossing his fingers behind his back, tossing Sampson a piece of meat to make him stay quiet. 

“See you, Newt,” Leta says cheerfully, as her and Theseus saunter over to join their couple friends, Theseus’s tail wagging magically. 

Newt smiles awkwardly at some friends he knows, but makes no move to join them, continuing to survey the crowd. Kingsley is there dressed as Brienne of Tarth, he’s somehow managed to put together full bodied, goblin made, armour. Then there's Harry and Ginny Potter dressed as Tommen and Ygritte respectively. One-year-old, James is painted as a baby white-walker. Five-year-old Teddy is crawling around their ankles, doing a much better impression than his brother at a wolf, his nose transformed into a twitching wolf’s snout. But he still can’t see the witch he’s searching for, until…

“Teenie, is this him?” a savvy American voice calls out behind him. Turning around he finds a blonde haired bombshell, dressed up as Circe, grinning cheekily at him. Behind her follows a portly, jovial looking gentleman, and although his hair is still black a golden glove sits on one of his hands- Jamie Lannister. Then Tina, who’s dragging her feet, dressed appropriately up as a female Jon Snow, a surly expression on her face. But her short hair is curled, and falls prettily around her cheeks. She’s wearing trousers- which isn’t new- but they fit her better than normal, tighter at her hips. And her black fur coat causes her skin to appear pearlier than ever. She’s beautiful, he thinks dreamily. 

“Aww he thinks you look like the bee’s knees, Teen,” the blonde says, cuddling up to the gentleman who reprimands her gently. 

At first Newt thinks nothing of it. They’ve got plenty of teases like this before from different work mates. Tina usually shrugs them off or tells them where to stick it. But this time it’s different. This time her cheeks burn a bright red, and she blinks at the ground refusing to look at him. A flood of horror washes over him.

“You’re a legilimens,” he breathes aghast, attempting to dry up his mind to no avail. 

“Sorry pal, I tell her to try not go a lookin' into strangers,” the man says apologetically. Newt nods, not knowing quite what to say. The blonde woman coughs pointedly in Tina’s direction. 

“Right, sorry,” Tina gives him a tiny glance, her soft eyes smiling, even if her mouth’s not, “Newt Scamander, this is my sister Queenie and her husband, Jacob Kowaski,”

The married pair give him wide pleasing smiles, while Tina stands back, head bowed. Newt can’t help but see the same comparison between himself, Leta and Theseus. Both Tina and himself are the odd ones out, over-shadowed by more self-assured people. Wanted in the group, but never the less a third wheel. 

“Nice to meet you,” Newt says, forcing pleasantries, shaking hands. Some deep, instinctive part of him wants Tina’s only living family to like him, “But I thought you had a dinner tonight?”

“We did,” Queenie says cheerfully, “however I didn’t even need my gift to work out that my sister would rather be here, tonight, instead,” Tina looks abashed, worrying at her lip. 

“Plus I love Game of Thrones,” Jacob exclaims, taking a drink off a house-elf, swallowing it in one and giggling uncontrollably. Newt stares at Tina.

“Your husband’s sisters’ a muggle?” Newt says on the edge of laughter. He’s never known straight laced Tina Goldstein to break the ministry’s rules. No non-magic people in the offices. No matter what foreign countries like to call them.

“Yes, well,” Tina stutters, gravely, “I attempted to convince her not to come,” Queenie glares at her sister, and thankfully Sampson rears and roars before an argument can break out, his wings flapping proudly. Queenie takes a frightened step back into her husband’s arms. Tina however takes a step forward, eyes wide with fascination. 

“Is that an actual dragon?” she asks enthralled.

“Yes,” Newt says chucking Sampson another treat, and he throws it down his gullet. 

“Incredible,” Tina says leaning closer, joy written all over her face. Newt puffs up his chest proudly at her admiration. She never tones down her love of his creatures. Sampson grins at her showing off, his tiny fangs. Then he blows a bellow of hot flames into her face. 

“Tina!” Queenie screams clearly terrified, the same time Newt yells “Sampson!” and taps the dragon on the nose like a badly behaved dog. 

Tina hacks uncontrollably, black soot covering her face like a crumbling mask. Newt grimaces at her appearance.

“I’m so sorry Tina,” he winces, “he’s just a baby, even I’m not crazy enough to bring a fully grown dragon to the ministry. If I could just...” he reaches up a tentative hand to brush away some of the mess away, but chickens out, arm flapping uselessly to his side. Here we go, Newt thinks gloomily, no woman he knows likes being blasted in the face with fire. No one appreciates getting abused by his creatures, actually. Even Leta, when she and him dated a bit back in the day, didn’t speak to him for a week after she got bitten by his doxy. Newt slowly moves backwards intending to stalk into the shadows, to disappear and find a whole bottle of fire whisky for himself- but then Tina bursts out laughing. It’s a marvellous sound, light, bright and surprisingly carefree. Newt’s not sure he’s ever heard it before, despite knowing her for a couple of months. He makes a mental note in his mind, to make her laugh again.

“That was adorable,” she wipes the dirt out of her eyes, waving off Queenie's worried inquires, “how big do the flames end up getting?” she addresses Newt, looking like a rather gorgeous backwards panda.

“About three feet,” Newt says patting the dragon, who’s sulking, “it’ll be in my book, when it comes out if you want to learn more about them,”

“I’m going to have to, if I’m going to seeing him around more often,” Tina jokes, then bites her lip and turns away, “not that I’m expecting I will see him more often, I mean I’d like to, if I can, but,” she stutters. Newt’s stomach flutters. 

He reaches up, caressing her admittedly slightly frayed hair. Newt feels rather than sees her sharp intake of breath. 

“I’d love you to,” he says quietly, “you can come help me out if you’d like, I’ve got a sort of hospital in my basement, if you ever,” he swallows tightly, at her soft expression, “feel like a cup of tea,”

“I’d like that,” she beams.

A loud deep cough interrupts their moment, and Newt feels the absurd need to growl at Jacob. Queenie is clearly caught between wanting to rip her sister away from the ‘dangerous’ creature, and jumping up and down with joy. Jacob is watching them like a proud father, arms crossed over his chest. Newt shuffles his feet, suddenly intensely interested in his laces. However timid fingers bump his, and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Tina biting the inside of her lip, her arm held innocently closer to his. Suppressing his fears, and taking a deep breath he links their pinkie’s together. This is basically holding hands, right?

“Yes,” he accidently blurts out, and Tina squeezes his finger tightly, equally elated. 

“Okay everyone!” Kingsley’s voice explodes around them, magically amplified and echoing around the building, “the first episode is about to start!” 

The massive crowd begins to merge towards the gargantuan screen, which has been elevated somewhere near the roof. The screen slowly blinks to life, and a timer starts counting down from 5 minutes. A large collection of old couches, and multi-coloured bean-bags 'poof' all over the floor. Jacob begins pulling an unwilling Queenie away from the awkward pair, and speaks extremely loud: something about giving Newt and Tina a bit of privacy. The entire office whips around to stare at them. Newt is slightly offended to see Ginny smugly receiving, what seems to be a heap of gold, off a disgruntled Harry. Tina, scowling, flips them all off, and everyone jeers, and claps, before turning back to the much more important job of finding a good seat. 

“Do you,” Newt whispers in Tina’s ear,” Do you want to sit together?” 

“Yes,” she mumbles, “but somewhere near the back please,”

“Of course, milady,” he says, privately agreeing, “let’s sit back here,” 

They settle down on blue bean-bag, far away from prying eyes. Newt 'unfortunately' has no choice but to let their long legs touch as the bag folds in on itself. But Tina doesn’t seem to mind, sitting even closer so that their shoulders bump together. She greets Sampson officially, and the dragon nudges her cheek affectionately. Her warm breath tickles Newt's neck, causing him to shiver. He entwines their fingers properly, attempting to calm himself.

“I’m glad you came,” Newt says, his nose in her hair. It still smells a little burnt, but he nuzzles into it anyway. Mine, he’s telling Sampson, who squawks offensively nipping his ear. The timer is counting down…10…9…8….7…

“So am I,” Tina nudges him back unconsciously, and Newt thinks he might love her. 6…5…4…3…2…1…

The opening credits roll, and if Newt and Tina are unable discuss the episode’s finer plot points like the rest co-workers the next day, then that’s their business.


End file.
